mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Olovyanov Family
The Olovyanov Family is a immigrant Russian New York crime family whose hometown is in New York and Los Angeles. Since the gang's foundation in 1973, the gang was dealt with crack, ecstasy and heroin and is now controlling almost a half of the drug flow in the NY city, which brought them in alliance with Falcone Family and Marina Family. They were secretly relied to Vincis for guns, all the same as Martinez Family. They are sworn enemies with the following families: Terresse Family and Corcesse Family. They were the sworn enemies of Malestra Family in California. They are currently at peace with their former enemies, the Martinez Family, History The Olovyanov family was originally called "Wood and Vodka Arsonists", a group of Russian arsonists and two-bit gangsters, founded by Alexei Olovyanov. Alexei was a Russian teenager, who had a connections through his rich father, an oligarch from Moscow and he inherited the money from him when he was killed by Malestra Family thugs and started to deal in crack and made money. They were the sworn enemy of many smaller mobs in New York and California, precisely Martinez Family and Terresse Family. The Olovyanov family underwent heavy changes in the 1990's. Don Alexei was very stubborn and he refused to adapt changes in the Los Angeles criminal underworld while the part in New York did. They were always well known, however, for committing numerous other crimes and violent acts including gun running, gang warfare, murder, robbery, theft, homicide and vandalism. While Alexei was adamantly anti-narcotic, his homie Grigori Ostrov believes that the Olovyanov's have fallen from power because of their refusal to sell drugs. Their unwillingness to enter the drug trade has indeed dragged the Olovyanov's out of prominence in the years leading up to their storyline. The fact that Alexei insists the mob shouldn't deal in narcotics, the deaths has largely weakened them from their previous dominant position in LA. Also, the fact that the Malestras are extremely successful at spreading crack cocaine and other drugs into their territory to weaken the Olovyanov's (also due to the traitor Ostrov's involvement) has led to the sorry state of the Olovyanov's being the way it was upon Viktor Sergeev return from NY in 1992. Ever since the dead of the Don's father, Malestras (surplus Ostrov and another traitor, Dmitri Puchovyk) have been trying their best to end the family, mostly by shooting down their cars and their men on the street with the police looking the other way since the CRASH officers, Frank Tenpenny and his boys were on their payroll. The remaining mobsters had to escape back to the Red Park on bicycle while avoiding the Malestra bullets. In retaliation for the destruction of one of their crack houses in Idlewood, the Malestras again attempt a drive-by on Olovyanov's. Luckily, Sergeev, Alexei, Puchovyk and Ostrov are able to catch them on the way to the Red Park while pulling out of a Taco Bell drive-thru in Willowfield. A car chase follows and the Sergeev and Olovyanov ONLY are able to destroy the car and kill the Malestras. The Olovyanov's then gain a substantial victory over the Malestras when Sergeev and Alexei go into their territories and kill more than a dozen of the Malestra soldatos. Olovyanov then goes to his girlfriend's house in the next neighbourhood but unfortunately, he is caught by the Malestra spies. Sergeev is then ordered to kill every member of the Malestras who was attacking Alexei. The Don states that there needs to be an end to "these mob wars" if they ever wanted peace. Sergeev and some of his men later stole various weaponry and ammunition in LA. In doing so, the Olovyanov's become better equipped and start carrying Tec-9 submachine guns. Alexei then gets word that a Malestra capo named Freddy Wilson has been selling drugs around to the cops on payroll and is now in-hiding with his men at Glen Park. The Don, of course, orders Vik to kill him. Sergeev then kills Freddy and many other Malestras at the Glen Park during the mob war. Alexei's dreams of stopping a war from sparking out between the mobs melt down miserably due to his own failing orders. Following the mob war, the Olovyanov's gain the territory of Glen Park from the Malestras. Despite all of this, the Olovyanov's are still weaker than the Malestra family. The next day, Malestras hold a funeral for Wilson. Many members of the family are attending the funeral (including Krank, their Underboss). Sergeev, Alexei and other members of their are able to crash the funeral and kill many high-ranking Malestras (excluding Krank). In an attempt to finally bring the peace between the Olovyanov's and their rivals, a meeting is organised between the two families in the Crap Hotel. When Sergeev, Dmitri and Puchovyk among with other of them boys and Alexei start walking towards the hotel however, the LAPD SWAT team raids and breaks-up the meeting before it could even start, and a battle ensues in front of the hotel between the Olovyanov's, SWAT officers and surprisingly, the Malestras, who happened to be on SWAT's payroll all the time and were bait for the ambush. Luckily (bad for me), Sergeev and Alexei managed to escape the ambush along with Dmitri and Ostrov. In an attempt to extinct the Malestra mob, something they feared they would never achieve, a large gang war is organised between the two families under the Mulholland Intersection. However, Alexei is shot and injured and the LAPD managed to break up the mob war. Olovyanov is then arrested and sent to the prison hospital while Sergeev is captured by CRASH under the leadership of Tenpenny and warned to stay away from his mob. At this point, both Dmitri and Ostrov are found out to have been traitors in the Olovyanov family ever since Sergeev returned to Los Angeles from New York. They indeed were in the crack-cocaine business, and have aligned themselves with C.R.A.S.H. and the Malestra family, as well as handing over the green Jupiter involved in the murder of Alexei's father to Tenpenny and his men. This leaves the Olovyanov's falling apart even more. The Malestras resume spreading crack-cocaine through their territory again to control them. Soon enough, the Malestras manage to control the entirety of what had been Olovyanov territory - including Ganton and Grove Park, and the Vinewood Cemetery. They also recapture back Glen Park. Most if not all of this can be thanked to Tenpenny and his boys. However, the mob begins to rise when Sergeev attacks Ostrov's compound and kills him afterwards. Not long before that, he killed Puchovyk. Lastly, the family lawyer, Vitali Kuznetsov and Sergeev attack and chase after Tenpenny for hours after and on his fire truck only for him to crash down a bridge in the middle of the Red Park where he died due to his injuries. It is known that the Olovyanov's were finally able to retake back some of their turfs back then from the Malestras. Later in 2013, Alexei was finally killed by Mr. Thumb while playing Russian Roulette with him, who saved Tomasz from Olovyanov's grip in a drugstore. Olovyanov family eventually also lost their links to the drug cartels and Marina Family in New York (since it was the only family left due to deaths of Vinci and Falcone families), but peace was temporarily restored between them and Martinez. Known members *Don - Alexei Olovyanov *Underboss - Victor Sergeev *Lawyer - Vitali Kuznetsov, KGBSpetsnaz *Capo - Grigori Ostrov (former, traitor), Dmitri Puchovyk (former, traitor) *Soldier - ? *Spy - ? *Assassin - ? *Security Guard - ? *Wise Guy - ? *Truck Driver - ? *Worker - ? *Citizen - ? *Pony - Babs Seed Category:Gangs Category:Families Category:Killed in Action Category:! Category:Mafia Category:Russians Category:Mobsters